Jonathan Asparagus
Jonathan Asparagus '''is the main protagonist and the visionarie of McKinley High School Lab Accidents in Final Destination 6. He is also the only character who can talk with souls. Jonathan was the 12th and the final survivor to die of accidents. Biography '''Early Life Jonathan lived in McKinley,Pennsylvania and attended to McKinley High School. He had crush on his friend Diana Rhoades,was best friend of Hakanow O'Banner,friends of Tony White,Mick Wart and several others. He was very normal and trustful,also sympathetic. Jonathan was a good teenage but Dan Van,another student,doesn't liked him so much. Except of him,everyone get on well with Jonathan and he get on well with everyone. He was a 18 year old teen,just like his other friends. The Deadly Premonition Jonathan comes to his school in a beatiful morning,he first sees Tony and Mick,who are joking to Nick VanSantel,then he met with Diana. Later Hakanow meets with him and they go to the lab with others. When they come,Mrs.Worris starts to talk and everyone starts to talk with each other. Hakanow asked a question,suddenly Jonathan sees a premonition that lab will collapse and everyone will die. In premonition,first a wardrobe crushes North,Zino and Sea Lane,then Mrs.Worris dies from electricity,Emma and Julia are crushed by glass triangle,Sam dies from electricity,and Mick dies when he tries to escape. Last ones tries to open the door,but both Dan and Tony could not open it. Jonathan and Hakanow wait in behind,suddenly Oxford runs to Mick and electrocutes. A metal machine fastly decapitates Nick VanSantel,Diana and Spring Springer. While Jonathan is shouting,so many large toothpicks fell and kills Marion and Rope. Tony's head crushes from speakers seconds later and a floresan lamb kills Dan. Samantha tries to come Jonathan and Hakanow's nearby,unfortunately her neck breaks. Hakanow electrocutes from electricity,Jonathan runs to door,but a shelf decapitates him. When he wakes up,he realizes crash will happen and shouts. Oxford and Mick laughs,Mrs.Worris fires Jonathan and Hakanow from class. Hakanow asks what happened in out,but Jonathan could not answer. Suddenly Dan,Tony White,Samantha and Oxford comes from class and they tell they are fired too. Dan thanks to Jonathan because of the lesson ended,Jonathan shouts it was not a joke! Samantha understands something,at the Diana,Julia,Sam,Emma and Zino comes. Later Nick comes and says they all escaped from lesson. Suddenly Jonathan's premonition crash occurs and 7 left dies. Death's List 2 days later,Jonathan walks to home in a rainy Friday. He meets Sam,Dan and also Tony,which were confused. Jonathan lokks one more time to mention page,which was a page contained death one's photos. While he goes ner his car,Zino offers to go the coffee shop. But Jonathan refuses and drives his car,after having a vague of vision about saws and woods. Next day Jonathan attends to Zino's funeral and talks with Hakanow about his dream and premonition. Hakanow connects this to Jonathan is a chosen one,but short after Samantha comes and tells them the truth. Jonathan saved them first,but now Death is still in action and Zino died from this. Boys dismissed her and trio go to a optician,Emma met them and shortly after she dies by glass particles which entered in her eyes. After the ambulance comes for Emma,Jonathan and them go to his house and talk about the order. Jonathan understands the order and tells them:They are dying in the same order of premonition,and the next one is Julia. Next day Jonathan and Hakanow rush to shopping mall to save Julia,but they were late and Julia died short after she refused them and went into mall:Her head becomes truncated by fan. When they come back to home,they see Samantha with other survivors. Dan and Oxford swears to Jonathan because he ruined their match,but really Samantha called them. Jonathan tries to explain everything,but they didn't believe at first. When Jonathan tells Julia died one hour ago,Sam and Diana cries. Dan shouts that it is a bullshit,but Oxford believes Jonathan. Hakanow backs Jonathan up with Samantha,and finally Tony and Nick agrees them to,saying Death is back. Sam becomes bored and leaves the house for Gym exercise. At same second Jonathan sees another vision,and it was for her death. He shouts at others and tells they need to go and rescue Sam from her fate,everyone leaves the house and enteres in vehicles. Jonathan,Hakanow,Samantha,Diana,Dan and Oxford enteres to Jonathan's dads cars,Jonathan drives. And Nick and Tony enteres in Tony's van,they drive too. At the road,Jonathan's car suffers a big accident and they crush to a metal signpost. Luckily they were still alive,and run to gym with Tony and Nick. When they come,they saw Sam,exercising with two weigths. Jonathan asks if everything is fine,Sam answeres yes. Suddenly the weigths crush Sam's head,the last eight stays in blood and horror. Talking with Souls and Death At night,Jonathan sees the souls of his classmates wohe died in Lab. North's soul tells him he knew he will die that day,but not followed Jonathan because they will be cursed. He says now they are in Heaven,normally but the survivors and Jonathan were cursed by Death. While talking this,other souls disappears and Death comes as a middle aged man. North and Death mocks Jonathan,North shouts the next one will die,and the dream finishes. Jonathan calls Oxford with phone,but he was too late and Oxford dies when a ventilation sucks him. Operation Next morning Jonathan met with Hakanow and Samantha in a coffee shop and they decided to make an operation,because the next ones are Diana and Nick. Jonathan and Samantha went to Kampaign Metal to save Diana,but they first talked with Tony. They go to the metal shop and found Diana there,she asks if the turn turned to herself. Category:Characters Category:Final Destination 6 Category:Final Destination 6 Characters Category:Male Category:Visionaries Category:Protagonists Category:McKinley High School Lab Survivors Category:Death's Victims Category:Survivors Category:In Love Category:Students Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:McKinley High Students Category:McAcs Witnesses Category:Characters witnessed another's Death Category:XX Brutal Death Suffered Category:Crushed Category:Smashed Category:Exposed Category:Dismembered Category:Relaxed Category:Friendly Category:Twelfth Survivor to Die Category:Final Survivor to Die Category:Boyfriends Category:Died in their order Category:Saved someone Category:Saved him or herself Category:Death Intervened Category:Ending Death Category:Major Characters Category:Died in 2019 Category:2000 birth Category:Deceased Category:Murderers